OUT OF ALL THINGS COLD
by nskie01
Summary: She thought she is not fond of cold stuffs. How wrong can she be?


**This is my entry for the Graylu Week and my first ever Graylu story. One shot.**

**OUT OF ALL THINGS COLD**

DAY 1 : COLD

Winter. White. Cold.

Lucy sighed for the umpteenth time for the day. She was currently staying at the guild since the weather was not fitting for an outside activity.

"What's wrong Lu-chan?" Levy asked worriedly at her blonde friend.

"Nothing" she answered lifelessly.

Levy looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she knew her friend does not believe her. So Lucy gave up and reassured her.

"I don't know. Must be the weather" she answered back at her bookworm friend's silent inquiry.

"Why blame it on the weather? What is it about winter Lu-chan that's got you down?

"I'm not really down Levy. Just not in the mood today. I'm fine, don't worry"

"Well, winter's not really bad. Plus, it gives you the excuse to wear cute coats and boots around, you know"

"Guess you're right" she agreed monotonously . Soon, her friend bid her goodbye as the metal dragon slayer called out. She was left behind with her pen and her journal. With nothing left to do, she decided to scribble without the intention of writing anything that could cheer her up.

**_Yeah, what is it about winter out of all season that makes me gloomy?_** Then she looked outside the guild.

**_Is it because it takes away all the colors and just cover everything with white? _**

She then saw a man wiping the inches of ice off the window of his car.

**_Is it also about the danger it could bring since the roads will be slippery?_** Her eyes then scanned the guild. Everyone is just doing their thing without much enthusiasm. _**And because of that danger people tend to stay inside to be safe and being inside means being bored? Urghh**_

She shifted on her seat feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden. She then remembered she had a furry coat and jeans on.

**_Levy may be right about wearing cute coats and boots but aren't they bulky and kind of limit your movements? _**

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a clank sound. When she looked up, she saw Mira serving her a bowl with two scoops of ice cream. She raised an eyebrow towards the barmaid.

"Isn't hot food and drink more appropriate for this kind of weather, Mira?" she asked.

"I know. But I just thought you might like something cold instead" she beamed at her.

"I'm not really fond of cold stuffs. No offense"

"I don't think so" Lucy knew she was teasing her again but she won't give in.

"I do think so" and she stared at the dessert in front of her. Just looking at it already gave her the chills.

"Thanks anyway"

"Whatever you say Lucy" and she walked to the other side of the guild to serve the others.

She must admit that the dessert is tempting and she did give in. After shoving a spoonful into her mouth and savored its flavors, she was surprised to feel that her tongue got warm. "Wow" she smiled at the now empty bowl and she scribbled again.

**_Plus, no cold yummy desserts on winters. You will be considered weird if you have one on such temperature._**

But then she remembered someone who does have this appetite on any kind of weather.

As her eyes landed on that certain someone, she smiled. _Yeah, he's a weirdo_, she thought. _There he goes again. Fighting and brawling over the stupidest things with the idiot pink haired._ _Don't they get ever tired of it?_

Just then, that said someone caught her staring and she gasped. She must've been blushing because she felt her cheeks getting warm. She sighed and looked down at her journal and penned her thoughts endlessly.

**_Another thing, I get red easily on cold days and people think I am blushing when in fact I am not. Who am I kidding? I blush easily these past days. Curse you Fullbuster! You make me blush and I don't like the reasons why. _**

She took a glance at him again. He is now laughing his heart out. Apparently, Natsu was knocked down by Erza again. She then saw Juvia approached him and his laughter ceased. Seemed the water mage said something but he just gave her a small smile and turn around to go back to the bar where his shake is waiting, his shirt already gone. Lucy felt jealous seeing their little interaction but she won't admit it to anyone especially to her. It would be like signing her death contract with the water mage knowing she sees her as a love rival. She continued writing.

**_Yeah, you are a man of ice. Another annoying fact about cold and winter. You are cold. Or you like acting cold. You strip. I freak out. But you just give that weird look. Don't you care that eyes were on you? And I really mean too many eyes, not just Juvia's but other girls as well. Honestly, that's kinda irritating. Am I jealous? No, I won't give you that pleasure. _**

Lucy once again stared at the ice mage but now she is caught red-handed and he is smirking. She quickly went back to her journal.

**_There you go again with your smirk. You are really fond of smirking. You think you're cool when you smirk? You're dead wrong mister 'cause it only makes you look hot. See the irony? How can you be so cold yet make me feel warm at the same time? _**

She signed once again as she is filled with thoughts of him. She tried to remember the moments they had. During missions, in her apartment, him reading her manuscript without her permission, his smile, his pain. She remembered them all as if they are printed on her mind. She hates where her thoughts are leading her so she went back to her scribbling.

**_What I hate most about you being cold? It is when I know that something's bothering you and you tend to act calm. It is when you wanted to just keep it all in and not share your feelings. You really are a cold person aren't you? Don't you feel that we are here for you? That I would like to be there for you? Don't you feel that I always get worried sick everytime I see you lost in thought in a corner but when asked if you are okay, you brush it off? Don't you see that I want to be the person that can make you feel better? You seemed to build a wall of ice around you and I really want to break them all so I can hug you and tell you that everything will be alright._**

**_I wanted to be there for you like the way you were there for me. You made me feel safe and protected and being with you seems like nothing can hurt me. I know this may sound crazy, but I loved being with you and I hope you feel the same way. Feel the same warmth you're giving me so that you will never be cold. But then again you will not be the Gray I come to love if you are not cold. _**

"I guess out of all things cold, you're my favorite. And hell I wish you would know someday, Gray" She whispered. Little did she know that someone's behind her all this time peeking at whatever she's doing.

"Oh really?" Lucy stiffen at the very familiar deep voice behind her and she turn around quickly.

"Gray! What are you doi-" She was cut off when she saw him smirking at her, eyes landed on the journal in her hands. She knew right there and then that she wanted to die especially when he spoke.

"Guess your wish is already granted" he said as he inches closer to her and she can't move, not that she mind at all. "You get red easily Lucy. Are you sick or something?" He slyly smiled and she got the idea that he had read everything. She knew she was being teased so she turned her face to the side out of embarrassment.

"Shut up!"

Laughing lightly, he cupped her cheeks with his hands as he moved her face to look at him. He saw her shivered a little at his touch and he liked it.

"Cold" she whispered. He heard her and smirked.

"But you like it" He dipped his face onto her and he kissed her on the lips. It was a very soft kiss and Lucy can't help but wonder how it can be possible to melt into his cold hands. She concluded that only Gray is capable of doing such things. When they broke apart, she smiled as their foreheads touched.

"Yeah. I do" She chuckled. "My favorite, remember?"

"Never will I forget" he told her.

She was about to say something when they heard cheers from their guildmates.

"Way to go Gray!" Macao and Wakaba cheered.

"That's very manly, Gray!" That's a hundered percent sure Elfman.

"Well done, stripper, bunny girl" That would be Gajeel.

"Took you long enough" Erza said before proceeding to eating her cake.

"Let's drink for the new couple!" Cana screamed out.

"I'm happy for you Lu-chan" Levy smiled.

"Aww what a cute couple" Wendy squealed.

"Hey droopy eyes!" That's Natsu and surprisingly everyone got quiet. "Why is Lucy red? What did you do? And why am I the only one got the blow from Erza?! I'll have you pay for it! Just fight me!" And he is already on the attack mode. Everyone sweatdropped. They thought Natsu will be jealous. Turns out he is just being the same idiot Natsu who wants to fight.

"Natsu calm down" Lisanna tried to tame him.

"Shut up Flamebrain" Gray said in between gritted teeth and he lunges to him in no time. Lucy giggled at the sight. Mira then came into scene with a beaming face.

"Told you, you would like something cold. Or more like someone cold"

"You knew me too well Mira"

"So another round of icre cream?"

"That sounds good. But make it for two then" Lucy smiled seeing that the fight had died down because of Erza and her now boyfriend is walking towards her. Mira then left towards the bar.

When Gray plopped down beside her, he encircled his arms around her waist which surprised her.

"Ice cream on cold weather?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Another favorite, I guess" she beamed at him.

"Yeah, right. But you know what?" he said as he smiled at her.

"What?"

"I really don't mind being warm" And he pulled her towards him for another kiss which she gladly accepted.

**A/N:** So what do you think? R&R please. That'll give me inspiration to write more J


End file.
